Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device for vehicles having a laser light source and having an optical unit associated with the laser light source in order to generate a predetermined light distribution.
Description of the Background Art
A lighting device for vehicles is known from DE 197 46 025 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,078, and in which a laser light source is used as a light source. Associated with the laser light source is an optical unit by means of which the light emitted by the laser light source is deflected such that it is emitted in the desired direction to generate a predetermined light distribution. If the lighting device is intended to illuminate a lamp lens of the tail light in order to provide a signal function at the rear of the vehicle, then a mottled illumination with a high-contrast, grainy structure arises due to a speckle effect. This speckle pattern in the illumination of a signal function is perceived as distracting for the observer from outside.